


If It's A Dance You're Looking For, Honey, I May Be Able To Lend A Hand

by trhoeman



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Also Drown and Lost, F/F, I want to have more GakuTeru in it I might make a side story based on them, Idk I'm trying, Len is a good brother, M/M, This is my first fanfic wow, VanaN'Ice and Canterella were probably the inspiration for this, kaito is also a prince, len is a prince, mainly a kailen fanfic but there will be other ships, prince AU, probably slow updates but i'll try to update quicker, rin is len's younger sister, they're super gay for eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trhoeman/pseuds/trhoeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Used to be called Forbidden Love but that's literally the title of every kailen fanfic so I decided to change it.-<br/>Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion are both princes from different regions of Japan. When Len's sister asks a favour from him, he winds up at the masquerade ball, and in Kaito's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In My Profession, It's Work First, Family Second (But You're Always In First Place For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Character ages just so you know:  
> Len – 17  
> Rin – 15  
> Gumi – 16  
> Kaito – 17  
> Meiko – 18  
> Mizki (VY1) – 17  
> Miku – 16  
> Luka – 16

Len was bored. He had already spoken to all the people he needed to and had been to all the important meetings. And now he was bored. His sister, Rin, was always with her friend Gumi or whatever her name was and his fiancée, Miku, never wanted to be around him anymore, not that he particularly enjoyed her company either. So, like he usually did in these situations, he sat in his room just staring out the window at the palace gardens beneath him.

Len Kagamine was a prince born to the Kagamine family, a part of the royal family in Japan. As the oldest out of him and his sister, he was the heir to the throne, and he hated it. He wanted to see what it was like to live a normal life. He wanted to be able to play games like tag and hide and seek with the village children, to be able to make friends other than the servants and his dog. But he couldn’t. Because he was a prince. He knew he shouldn’t complain really, because at least he wasn’t poor and struggling to survive. But he did. Because he wasn’t poor. That’s not the kind of family he was born to. In his opinion, he _deserved_ the right to complain. Because he didn’t like it but that’s what he was stuck with anyway. It was an arrogant way of thinking, but he made excuses. After all, it wasn't as bad as _other_ people he knew.

Len eventually drifted off to sleep sat at his window. As he was dreaming of whatever lonely seventeen-year-old princes dream of, another human, known as Kagamine Rin, his sister, was sprinting up the stairs to tell him some great news.

“LENNY!!!” Rin jumped on him from behind and he screamed like a little girl then turned around to glare at her.  
“Haha, did I scare you, big bro?” she asked him with a giggle. He noticed that her cheeks were flushed and she was holding an envelope addressed to her in slightly messy (but legible all the same) handwriting.  
“Yes, you did. And what’s that you have there?” He asked her, pointing to the envelope. Naturally, he was curious.  
“Oh, this?” She asked, holding it up and he nodded.  
“Well, promise you won’t tell anyone?” He nodded again, wondering what was so secret about it.  
“Pinky promise?” She asked again, holding out her pinky finger. He sighed and raised an eyebrow, hooking his pinky with hers. Sometimes she could be so childish, even though she was only younger than him by about two years.

“Well,” She had a small smile on her face, “Uh… Well, Gumi has asked me to go to a party some of her friends are holding in the town hall, and then she was going to show me some of her favourite places around town…” She trailed off, looking as though she was maybe… guilty(?) about something. Len wasn’t too sure, as he wasn’t really that good at reading people’s emotions.

“Wow! That’s so cool! I’m really happy for you!” He had known about Rin’s small crush on Gumi for a while now.  
“Yeah, it is but…” Rin trailed off, looking full-on guilty now.  
“What? What is it?” Len was kind of scared. What had she done this time?  
“Well… the thing is… it was on the date that I was meant to attend the ball…” 

  
Len knew exactly what she was talking about. The masquerade ball that would be held at the Tokyo Imperial Palace. The ball that she was required to attend every year. Not him though; last time he attended, he accidentally broke a million Yen vase, which his parents had had to pay for. It wasn’t really that big a deal, as they were royalty, but they just preferred to avoid those sorts of situations. Len just usually stayed inside the library reading on the night of the ball, maybe sometimes talking to some of the servants, although never the one he felt closest to, Mizki. She always accompanied Rin for some reason. Usually they took someone new every year but Mizki always seemed to want to go. Maybe she just enjoyed them. He doubted it though, as they were always boring for the servants. Len assumed that it was something to do with the fashion - he could never understand girls.

“Oh… well, you can’t really avoid the ball, can you? You’ll just have to do something another time…” Len trailed off. Seeing the look in Rin’s eyes, he could already guess what she was going to say next.  
“Well… actually… I kinda… I kinda said that you would dress up as me and go…”  
Len sighed. “Rin, that’s never going to work, you know that. I’m older than you and I’m a boy…” Again, Len could tell what her next words would be.  
“Yes, but we’re roughly the same height and you have a girl’s body, aside from the breasts. If we put some makeup on you and a dress and do your hair, we’ll look exactly alike!” Rin exclaimed, clapping her hands. Len sighed again in response.

“Well… if you really want this… then I guess just one time won’t hurt…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know the formatting is really weird on this and I'm not sure if they actually used to have balls and shit in the palace but I'm pretty sure this is at least half decent and I've spellchecked it about a million times so I'm happy.


	2. The Intermission Always Seems Longer Than The Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for how late this is. I actually finished this chapter about a week ago but I kept forgetting to upload it as I write them on word and save them on my laptop so I don't lose anything. I will try to upload the next chapter soon but i'm not making any promises because 90% of the time I can't keep them.

During the week before the ball, Len was extremely nervous. He was constantly fretting about how to act, if he should put on a higher pitched voice, and what if he had to dance with people?! It was a well-known fact that Len’s dancing skills weren’t that great. In fact, they were worse than terrible. Rin seemed to notice that something was up and decided to confront him about it.

“Len… are you okay? You’ve been acting kind of strange ever since I… oh, it’s that isn’t it?” Rin looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

“Well of course it’s that! What else would it be?!” Len snapped and glared at her, but instantly regretted it as he saw her eyes fill with tears.

“Y-You don’t still have to do it if you don’t… if you don’t want to…” She sniffled, looking down at the floor.

Len sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, “Look, it’s okay, I was just a bit angry for a second. Of course I’ll still do it; you’re my sister and you know I would do anything to keep you happy.” At this, Rin started full-on sobbing and flung herself at him in a hug.

“Thank you Len! You’re the best big brother ever!” Len blushed slightly and patted her head.

“Haha… thanks Rin. Well… uh... there was just one thing I wanted to ask you… um… do you think… do you think you could maybe… ah…” Len blushed even more and put his face in his hands.

“Hm? What was it? You know I would help you with anything.” She wiped her tears and looked him in the eye.

“Well… do you think you could uh… teach me how to dance?” Rin started laughing after he said this and actually had to rest her arm on the wall so she wouldn’t fall over. Len scowled, turning away from her.

After she had stopped laughing, Rin turned to him and smiled, “Of course I will, big bro!”

“Well… thanks I guess…”

\---------------

They spent the rest of the week in the ballroom, Rin trying to teach Len how to dance and Len failing spectacularly at every attempt until, finally, Len was able to dance. Maybe like a girl, but still, he could finally dance.

\---------------

It was finally the night of the ball and, after seeing Rin off and making sure she got out of the palace safely, Len had gone to find Mizki and she was currently putting on his makeup. He was wearing a yellow and black dress that reached all the way to his feet - _“So what was the point in wearing those ridiculous heels then?” He had thought_ \- and his hair had been let down. It was pretty long (for a guy, anyway) as he always liked to keep it in a short ponytail, and Rin had cut her hair recently so it was the same length as his.

“Uh… Kagamine-kun? I’m done with your makeup.” Len stopped spacing out and smiled at her.

“Thank you, and remember, I said just to call me Len.”

“Right, Kaga- uh… Len.” He turned to look in the mirror and inwardly cringed at his reflection. Sure, he looked nice but he looked like a _girl_. Well, that had been the point but still. He was a seventeen-year-old guy! He shouldn’t look like a girl! Well, that didn’t really matter right now, did it? All that mattered was that no one noticed that he wasn’t actually Rin. He had already said goodbye to his parents before putting on the dress and they had left in their own carriage before he was meant to. _This is going to work!_ He had told himself about a million times in the past hour. _It has to!_ He was going to do this for his sister and nothing could change his mind. Well, it was too late to turn back now; he was leaving in five minutes. Mizki handed him Rin’s mask, which matched the dress he was wearing, and helped him carefully walk down the stairs to the carriage, making sure he didn’t fall over in those damn heels and, together, they got into the carriage and started their journey to the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the second chapter! It took me a while to figure out how to write this but I finally did it! Thanks to @annalikeskittens (idk how tagging works on here) for motivating me to write more. I really appreciate comments because I like to know what people think of my writing and stuff because this is my first time writing a serious fanfiction. I also really like writing stuff about cute sibling relationships so I really want to put more of the Rin and Len stuff in. I promise I will introduce more of the characters next chapter so I’m pretty excited to write it. Thanks for reading and don’t forget to comment! (You don’t actually have to comment but I would appreciate it if you did)


	3. It's Dark And Crowded In Here, But Somehow, I Still Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 3. Again, sorry it took ages to post but I didn’t have my laptop. Also, if you were wondering what Kaito is wearing, I was thinking something like his Requiem module from Project Diva.

Shion Kaito pushed his way through the crowded ballroom, trying to find some familiar faces at least. Well, familiar hair colours and clothes, as they were all wearing masks. He quickly scanned the crowd hoping to see Sakine Meiko, his fiancée, or Hiyama Kiyoteru, his adopted brother; even Kamui Gakupo, his super annoying cousin, would have been fine. He just needed to see someone he knew but, alas, he failed. Kaito sighed to himself. He could have sworn he had seen Kiyoteru with Gakupo earlier but they had disappeared before he got to them. Funny.

As he was trying to find something to drink, he saw a woman with a familiar red dress moving over to the door and his face lit up immediately. It was Meiko! He moved across the ballroom towards her but as he got closer, he noticed she was speaking to a girl with long black hair and a light pink dress that wasn’t at all fancy. She must have been a servant, but who’s? The blue-haired prince looked around and saw a shortish blonde girl standing about two meters away from where Meiko and the servant girl were having their conversation. She wore a scowl on her face under her mask which was very uncharacteristic for a princess, he thought to himself.

Meiko turned around and saw him pushing his way towards them and smiled and waved. He put on a strained smile that kind of screamed _help me!_ and she rolled her eyes and moved through to grab his hand and pull him to where she had been before. The servant stared at him in amazement and immediately curtseyed but the princess just glared at him. So he glared back.

“Kaito! Hey! Me and Mizki were just going to… uh… we were going to get a drink! That’s right! We were getting drinks! So can you look after Rin here while we’re gone? Okay thanks bye!” She pulled Mizki away before he could even say anything and that’s when he realized he was stuck. Stuck with this grumpy-ass princess who just glared at everyone who looked at her. Ugh. He inwardly groaned.

“So uh… Mizki is your servant?” He asked her. Maybe if he tried to make small talk it wouldn’t be as bad.

“Please don’t try to make small talk. It won’t make this better for either of us. And yes, yes she is.” _Wow, you didn’t have to be so rude you little-_ Kaito cut his thoughts off abruptly. This midget could probably read his thoughts and he was too tired to get on her bad side. He just sighed and leaned against the wall, watching the various couples dance to the upbeat, lively music. The complete opposite of what he was currently feeling. After a while of just standing there, he saw a woman trip and bump into someone, dropping the chocolate cake she had in her hands all over them and ruining their pristine white suit. As he was trying to stifle his laughter, he heard chuckling beside him and looked at Rin, who was in hysterics. He just stood there and stared at her, noticing the way her sea-blue eyes lit up and she stopped scowling. He listened to her laugh, it sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. It was soft and kind of tinkly like how you would expect a fairy to laugh. He started laughing along with her and their eyes locked for a second before looking away, their laughter stopping. He could have sworn he saw her face redden under her mask.

“Hey um… do you want to dance?” He asked her, expecting her to reject him. Instead, she smiled at him and nodded. He blushed at her smile and led her to the dancefloor by her hand. Once they had found a place that wasn’t completely crowded, they got into their positions and started to slowly dance to the music that was currently playing.

“So, what’s your name, I never quite caught it.” Rin asked him, an enquiring look under the mask she was wearing.

“Oh it’s Kaito, Shion Kaito.” He replied.

“Haha okay then. Mine is Kagamine Rin.” He nodded at her and wondered what brought on the sudden mood change. Maybe it was boredom, or that thing where girls get all grumpy for about a week but don’t say anything about it to you. Just that it’s “none of your business”. That happened with Meiko a lot.

“So, uh, do you maybe want to go somewhere a little less crowded?” He asked her, hoping she would say yes, as it was getting a little stuffy in there.

“Yeah sure, if you know a good place...” He took her hand and led her towards the stairs, which they ascended. He had been to the palace many times before so knew exactly where to go. He led them through some doors to a balcony which was thankfully empty. Once they got out there, he let go off her hand and took off his mask. He walked to the edge of the balcony and rested on it, staring out at the night sky. She did the same, also taking off her mask which gave him a good opportunity to look at her face. She had bright blue eyes, which he had already noticed, and she blushed slightly as she noticed him staring at her.

“W-What are you looking at, you idiot?” She glared at him again and he sighed. Looked like they were back at stage one again. He really though they had moved on from there but apparently not.

“Don’t sigh at me! I was being nice earlier and _you_ were the one staring at _me_! I had every reason to get mad!”

“I guess you’re right. Sorry…” She huffed at him.

“Don’t try and make me feel bad! God, you’re just like my friend, Fukase. Always making a sad face when I get annoyed at him! Though I guess he would probably be afraid of losing his job…” Rin trailed off and stared at the sky.

“Your friend works for you?” Kaito was surprised at this. He thought she would have friends who were nobles like her.

“Of course! He’s my servant. I don’t like any of the people I’m meant to be friends with, they’re always stuck-up and boring.”

“Ah, that makes sense I guess… Same with me, but I have my brother and we’re really close, even though we’re not related.”

“Wait, you’re not related? Was he adopted or something? That’s cool!”

They continued their conversation like this, telling each other about their lives, their dreams, anything that came to mind really. And they both thoroughly enjoyed it.

They didn’t know it, but they were falling in the best kind of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is longer than the other chapters but I hope you liked it. I didn’t but whatever. Also, don’t worry, Len hasn’t magically evolved into Rin and is on his period. The reason I’m calling him by Rin and female pronouns is because this chapter is meant to be told from Kaito’s p.o.v but in a third person way, if that makes sense. I will also explain the reason for his sudden mood change in the next chapter.


	4. And Sometimes, When I'm With You, I'm Not Me, And That's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yELLS bc I finally got this chapter out.  
> It took so long to write due to minor writer's block rip.

_“So… why were you so grumpy earlier then so nice? Was it that thing that girls get that they won’t tell anyone about? I don’t get it.” Kaito suddenly asked him._

_“D-Don’t ask people stuff like that, you idiot!” He punched him in the arm pretty hard._

_“H-Hey don’t hit me, I want to know!” He whined at the smaller prince._

_“Shut up!!” He felt his whole face heat up._

The truth was, Len had no explanation for his sudden change of mood. It was weird… he had looked into Kaito’s eyes and… something had just clicked. He honestly didn’t know how to describe it but he had felt himself blush and when the blue-haired prince had asked him to dance… well, he couldn’t say no after looking into those deep blue eyes. There was just something about him that he couldn’t put his finger on, but it made him want to be closer to him so Kaito asking him to dance was an amazing opportunity. Standing out here on the balcony with his new friend had made him so happy and he’d had more fun than he’d had in a _long_ time. Too bad he thought that Len was a girl…

“Rin-chan? Are you okay?” Kaito’s face was suddenly inches from his. He yelped and fell backwards, his entire face red.

“W-What did you do that for?!” He shrieked from the floor.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry!” Kaito helped him up and he scowled at him.

“Wow thanks for that, I love falling on my ass in front of random strangers. Now where’s the toilet? I need to piss.”

Kaito just looked shocked. Well, that was probably an unexpected thing for him to say, seeing as he was dressed up as a girl.

“Oh… um… it’s down the hall. It’s the third right and then there’s a sign that says toilet… just follow that…”

“Thanks.” Len walked down the hall leaving Kaito staring after him.

“Third right… third right…” Len muttered to himself. “One… two… ah, three!” He went down that corridor towards the sign that said toilet.

“There it is! Now which one should I use… probably the ladies, seeing as I am a girl for tonight… don’t want anyone catching on, do we?” He chuckled to himself and headed towards the ladies’ toilets.

As he started nearing the toilets he started hearing strange noises.

“A-Ah… Luka…” Was that… Miku’s voice that he heard?

“L-Luka-chan…” That _really_ sounded like Miku. But it couldn’t be… could it?

He slowly edged the door open and walked inside. That was when he saw what was happening inside. A girl with long pink hair making out with another girl with… teal hair. Miku.

Miku was the first to notice him standing there, frozen in shock.

“R-Rin-chan! Uh… p-please don’t tell your brother!” Len slowly nodded, still trying to take everything in and the pink-haired girl just smirked at him.

“U-Uh… I t-think I might be i-interrupting something… I-I’ll just leave n-now…” Len slowly backed out of the bathroom, stumbling a couple of times. Once he had closed the door, he just stood there for a moment and dropped to his knees, shaking. _“I-I never thought she would do something like that…”_ He thought. He had his hands clamped tightly over his mouth, in case he said something aloud.

And that’s how Kaito found him. Kneeling on the floor, looking at the royal blue carpet with his hands over his mouth and shaking.

“Rin-chan! Are you okay?! You didn’t come back so I decided to look for you! What’s wrong?” Kaito knelt beside him. Len just shook his head. He couldn’t speak right now. If he spoke, the tears would probably come.

Kaito seemed to understand and pulled the shorter blonde into a tight embrace and Len clung to his shirt and started sobbing. They stayed like that for a while, until Miku and Luka decided to leave the bathroom, Miku blushing and straightening out her hair and dress, and Luka walking elegantly in front of her, not one hair out of place. Len held onto Kaito tighter and buried his face in the other prince’s neck, trying not to make any noise. Maybe they would think he was dead. That would be good. He would rather be dead right now anyway. As soon as they were out of earshot, he started sobbing again, louder this time as Kaito rubbed his back in soothing circles.

After a while, he stopped crying and realised where he was. He jumped away from Kaito, apologising and trying not to blush. It probably didn’t work but he had tried.

“U-Uh we should maybe go back now… I think… I think Mizki and Meiko might be wondering where we are…” Len started to get up but tripped in Rin’s shoes and fell forward. He was completely ready to hit the ground but was surprised as he hit something soft and felt something around his waist. He opened his eyes and realised that Kaito had caught him.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to carry you or anything?” Kaito’s eyes were filled with worry and Len realised just how smooth his voice was. It sounded really nice. He could just listen to it for ages and never get fed up of it… No! Go away, thoughts. He liked Miku, he was sure of it. Even after what he just saw…? No, he didn’t like Miku, but he didn’t like Kaito either. So why was his face a bright red right now? Probably just the heat, it _was_ getting pretty hot.

“N-No, I’m fine. C’mon let’s go.” He accidentally grabbed Kaito’s hand but was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even notice. He started to lead Kaito away to where he thought the stairs were, but couldn’t remember the way. Typical.

“Uh... Rin-chan? It’s this way…” Kaito said as “she” lead him down a wrong turn again.

“I know that, idiot!”

“Well, you clearly don’t!”

“Shut up!” He stepped forward but twisted his ankle in those _fucking heels. Again!_ He twisted around to break the fall with his back and accidentally pulled Kaito down with him.

“Fu-“ The curse was cut off when he felt someone else’s lips on his own. He felt his face heat up when he realised it was Kaito, but it felt surprisingly good so he didn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t stop himself from making a little noise, and that alerted Kaito of their current situation. He abruptly got off of Len and started apologising rapidly while Len just sat there, blushing with a hand to his lips, completely in a daze.

“I’m so sorry Rin-chan, I apologise, I really didn’t mean to do that I-“ Len cut him off by getting to his own feet and extending a hand to Kaito and smiling.

“It’s okay,” He said softly, “Let’s just go back to the hall and find Meiko and Mizki.” Kaito took his hand awkwardly, surprised that Len wasn’t yelling at him for that and let the younger blonde lead him back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that I apologise for this being late on every single chapter so I think I might stop that. I was thinking of putting this story on hold so I could figure out the plot and everything but I think I've got it all sorted out now so that's good. I'm just going to say it now, these chapters ARE going to take me a long time to write from now on and the best thing you can do as a reader is be patient and leave comments. I try to respond to all of them and I get really excited when I get a notification in my inbox and it inspires me to finish the chapter i'm working on so PLEASE leave comments because I love them.


	5. My Favourite Part Will Always Be The Parts Where It's Us (And Only Us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are probably wondering: "Hey dude (you can call me Heckanus if you want I guess), why'd you change your user from dansk_meme?" And the answer is: "It's not like I wanted to change it and go through the endless pain of trying to find a new user that I'm actually happy with, more that I had to, because my irl friend may or may not have stumbled upon this account through a Robbie Rotten x Sportacus fanfiction that I may or may not have commented on. And I'm v insecure so I had to change my user asap just in case she searched for it again." You're probably also wondering where the fuck I've been and why this chapter took so long for me to get out and for that I'm probably gonna have to use one of those generic excuses. I had crippling depression and writer's block??? My physics teacher hasn't been in all term and we think she's dead??? I've been drowning in Yuri on Ice, Haikyuu and Kaito obsessions simultaneously??? Blame the gay sports anime. In all honestly, I had no clue how to properly execute this chapter without it sounding too rushed or forced. I've been writing, deleting and rewriting different parts of this for so long and it's honestly been painful. BUT I finally did it and I am presenting this poorly written, practically dead inside chapter in the hopes that you may enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed writing it and also that writing this will become easier as I intend to just have the rest of the chapters (for a while, anyway) as KaiLen fluff.

It had been a week after the ball, and Len was yet again laying on his bed, replaying the entire thing over and over again in his head. He had been doing that quite a lot recently, and it was the only thing he had been able to think of. Well, just one part really. The rest of it didn't matter to him as much, but what had really been plaguing him was that kiss. For some reason, he hadn't hated it as much as he would have thought; in fact, he had actually enjoyed it for the most part. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He didn't know why that part stuck the most, and didn't know why he had a desperate longing to see Kaito again, to touch him, to dance with him, just once more. _"Why do I want this so badly?"_ He thought, _"I don't... like him, do I? No! I don't! Right...?"_ As he was in the middle of an internal civil war, his sister burst into his room. "Hey Lenny! What're you doing?" He sighed into his pillow then sat up. "Nothing, really..." He took a deep breath before asking her a question, "Um, Rin, can I ask your advice on something?" Her face lit up at this and she jumped onto the bed next to him, grabbing his arm, "What is it?" She asked, and he couldn't help but smile at her excited face. "Well... when I was at the ball last week... I... met someone... and we... we danced together and..." He was cut off by one of the servants knocking at his door, asking for Rin. He informed them that there was a visitor for her and she had to go and greet them. _"A visitor? Who? Is it Gumi?"_ Len wondered as Rin sent him a meaningful look that said “ _We'll continue this later”_ and gestured for him to come with her. He nodded and followed her out of the room and down the stairs.

When Len reached the top of the stairs, where he could clearly see the hall, his eyes widened in surprise, and he felt his heart beating faster than it already was. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was none other than Kaito, the blue haired prince he had become friends with at the ball, hugging his twin sister. Seeing this, he felt almost betrayed and... angry? Angry at Rin. He wanted her to leave Kaito alone. He wanted to be the one the prince was embracing, yet he didn't know why. This was a totally normal situation, there was nothing wrong with it, but he hated seeing it so much. Being a hormonal 17 year old boy who didn't know how to deal with his emotions as well as an overprotective elder brother, he decided to do the only 'logical' thing he could think of and shouted at Kaito, "Hey! Get off my sister you creep!" He instantly regretted this, however, as that made Kaito look up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his. _"Oh my god please don't look at me your eyes are so beautiful oh my actual god what the fuck look away loOK AWAY"_ He eventually managed to tear his eyes away from Kaito's, but only to be pulled closer towards him, as Rin had run up to where he was and started pulling him down the stairs.

It was even worse when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Rin introduced him to Kaito as her older brother and apologised for his behaviour earlier, and then Kaito was shaking his hand. _Their hands were touching!_ Len wanted nothing more than to intertwine their hands(for some reason he didn't understand), but knew he couldn't. As Kaito's hand left his, he felt colder than he had been before, which was weird. He finally managed to snap out of the trance he was in when Rin announced that they would be going to the library. The library! It was his favourite room in the palace, mainly because of the piano in there. Len loved to play the piano, it was one of his favourite passtimes, along with reading and sometimes singing. He followed Kaito and Rin to the library, and headed straight for the piano. It was situated in the perfect place, as he would be able to see what they were doing without looking suspicious. He wanted to make sure Kaito didn't pull anything funny, but also to make sure that Rin didn't touch Kaito either. From what he could see, they were just talking about different books, but he still wanted to make sure nothing happened.

After about twenty minutes had passed, a servant came to the door and called for Rin. She apparently had some meeting to go to, but it wouldn't be that long, so Kaito decided to just stay and look at the books. Len took this as an opportunity to find out what Kaito wanted. He quietly walked to behind Kaito and cleared his throat. As soon as the prince turned around, Len pinned him to the bookshelf he had just been facing. Being this close to those eyes was difficult, but he decided that it had to be done.

Len glared at Kaito, hoping to intimidate the taller man, but only succeeded in confusing him. This only pissed him off more. He opened his mouth to interrogate Kaito, but realised he had somehow lost the ability to speak properly and stuttered, "Y-You... uh..." He felt his face heat up in embarrassment and clutched Kaito's jacket tighter. He buried his head in the prince's chest and tried to regain his composure, "What... the fuck..." Len laughed slightly, "What the fuck... did you do to me..." Kaito was even more confused at this point, "Um... I barely know you... we've never met be-" He stopped talking when Len looked up at him, into his eyes. Those eyes we're so... familiar, yet he swore he'd never met this boy before. "God, I forgot. You're here for my sister..." Len let go of Kaito and turned away, embarrassed. "Wait!" The blue haired prince grabbed the blonde's shoulder. "Have we met before? Your eyes... they... seem familiar..." That was when Len remembered his initial reason for pinning Kaito against the bookshelf. He turned around, "First... tell me why you're here." He narrowed his eyes. If Kaito was here for the reason he thought... "I'm here to... confess my love to your sister. I... fell in love with her at the ball last week... and she's all I've been thinking about..." Len was shocked. He had guessed why Kaito was there but... he had only just realised what it meant. Kaito had fallen in love. With his 'sister'. With _him_. Without a second thought, he pushed the taller prince against the bookshelf again, and this time, pressed their lips together in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the readers who have stuck around this long - I really appreciate it. I'm also very thankful for all the comments I've been getting, they're all so positive! Seriously, every comment I've gotten has been so supportive and kind and reading them makes me so happy! I have a kailen oneshot that I wrote for valentine's day which is in ten days so i'm excited to post that. I've also been working on three other fanfics, which I will post, but probably not until I've finished this, else i'll just get distracted. Anyways, thanks again for reading guys!


	6. an explanation

okay. i know that i haven't updated this fic in a year and a half, and I'm so sorry about that. the truth is, I'm just not interested in vocaloid anymore. i know that someone saying that halfway into a fic is the worst feeling, but it's also hard to write about something you're not interested in. however, i do really like the concept and plot for this story, and i still have many ideas - i haven't forgotten about it this whole time, don't worry, i still think about it every day - so i have decided that i WILL continue writing this as well as my other miku/luka fic called jet lag as that one in particular is quite important to me due to the fact that it is based off a girl i had a crush on and many of the characters represent my friends and other people close to me.

i know this is getting a bit long, but please just stick with me. these past couple of years have been a stressful time for me as i have been doing my gcses(i just finished them last month!!!) and i believe i was in year 9 when i started writing this fic. now that i have gotten all of this out of the way, i would like to be able to put more work into my writing which will mean longer, more interesting chapters but longer update times. i would ideally like to get to work as soon as possible, but that may not be easy as, like i said, it is hard for me to write about things i am not interested in. i have read all your comments though, and I'm going to try my hardest because i feel honoured that you decided to read this fic out of the millions on here. 

if you're still reading this, i just want to say thank you. from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this, and thank you for sticking with me over the two years this fic has been up. thank you all so so much, i love you all and i intend to do my very best to complete my vocaloid fics, and i hope that you will stick with me and keep commenting as your lovely comments honestly light up my day <3


End file.
